


Мелким шрифтом

by garvet, WTF Antagonists 2021 (fandomAntagonists)



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [9]
Category: Hellblazer, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAntagonists/pseuds/WTF%20Antagonists%202021
Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132028
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2. Тексты низкого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Мелким шрифтом

— И че дальше? — спросил Джон Константин, сосредоточенно пытаясь выковырять из зубов кусок бифштекса. — Че на это все сказал демон?

На самом деле ответ его не интересовал — все и так было ясно из текста контракта, лежавшего на столе. В отличие от собеседника, сверлившего его взглядом со стула напротив, Джон-то этот текст прочесть мог. И уже прочел.

Но он тянул время. Во-первых, чтобы добраться-таки до проклятого кусочка бифштекса. Во-вторых, чтобы докурить еще не зажженную сигарету. И в-третьих — чтобы заставить Кларка, мать его, Кента неуверенно ерзать, морщась от едкого дыма, когда Джон наконец красиво прикурит от вытащенного изо рта пальца. Куча причин, чтобы с видом прожженного профи задавать идиотские вопросы.

— Я не понял, — ответил Кларк, стискивая кулаки на коленях. — Это был какой-то неизвестный мне земной язык. 

— Енохианский, — лениво уточнил Джон. — Какого хрена было читать заклинание вызова на неизвестном тебе языке, если ты не готов на нем пообщаться с вызванным? С чего ваще ты решил, что это работает как заклинание вызова демона?

— Я не смог попросить тебя об этой услуге, ты был мертвецки пьян, — Кларк негодующе выпятил вперед свою квадратную челюсть. От понимания того, какой опасности этот кретин мог подвергнуть их всех, попадись ему формула вызова какого-нибудь Пазузу, Джону захотелось от души вмазать по героической челюсти. Но драться с криптонцем себе дороже. Пальцы переломаешь, а ему хоть бы хны. Надо бы для подобных ситуаций заказать у Лютора кастет с криптонитовым напылением. 

Он поставил пивной бокал прямо на контракт, и по желтой пергаментной бумаге расплылось круглое мокрое пятно. Вытерев палец о край листка и прибавив к контракту злополучный кусочек бифштекса, Джон наконец закурил 

— Даже если бы я был трезв, я бы все равно и пальцем не пошевелил. Воскрешать Бэтса — тупая идея. Воскрешать Бэтса при помощи демона — идея вдвойне тупая. 

— Он нам нужен, — упрямо зыркнул на него Кларк. — Тебе не понять. Мир на грани катастрофы. 

— Куда уж мне, — Джон медленно выпустил ему в лицо облачко дыма. — Вы могли бы попросить о воскрешении Рас'аль'Гула. У него в этом богатый опыт. И результаты, хоть и не ахти, но хотя бы предсказуемые. 

— Расу для ритуала нужен труп, — видимо, Кларк всерьез прорабатывал и этот вариант. И от этого по его квадратной челюсти захотелось съездить еще сильнее. 

— Ах, ну да. Труп, которого у вас нет. С чего ты вообще решил, что Бэтс мертв? С чего ты решил, что он в аду?

— Взрыв… — начал было Кларк. 

— В первый раз, что ли, — прищурился Константин. — Ты не пробовал сначала пробить информацию через спиритическую доску? Узнать, мертв ли Брюс, где он застрял, если мертв, планирует ли вообще возвращаться к делам в ближайшее тысячелетие?

Судя по растерянному взгляду, это Кларку даже в голову не пришло. Ну конечно, нет времени и мозгов думать — надо притвориться хитрым. Все-таки криптонитовый кастет может быть неплохим вложением денег.

— Решил сойти за умного и толкнуть демону то, чего у тебя нет, за то, что тебе нужно? Поторговаться, ничем не рискуя? — сигарета неумолимо таяла. — Знаешь, для меня что ты, что демонье — одна хрень. Вам похуй на нас всех, и на Бэтса в том числе. Вы просто зарвавшиеся козлы. И даже если кто из вас и притворится типа вменяемым, рано или поздно окажется, что он такой же дрочила с комплексом бога, как все. А главное –куда пролезет один такой, туда же норовят сунуться многочисленные сородичи.

Кулак Кларка обрушился на столешницу. Лицемерный ублюдок, его удар лишь качнул стол. Даже щепки не полетели.

— Давай, выкладывай, я хочу знать подробности. Что произошло после вызова? — прищурился Джон, не впечатленный "вспышкой" праведного гнева. Он был нужен криптонцу, а значит криптонец стиснет булки и проглотит что угодно. Джон достал смартфон и, набрав в поисковике адрес нужного сайта, глянул одним глазом на расценки на мерч Лютора.

— Ничего не произошло, — взгляд Кларка уперся в пол. — Я высказал пожелание. Он сказал что-то на... енохианском. Потом посмотрел на меня, улыбнулся и протянул контракт. Я оставил каплю крови на своем и на его экземпляре, он хлопнул меня по плечу и исчез. И все. Ничего не произошло. Брюс не появился.

— Было бы странно, если бы появился, — Джон нашел нужное, ввел адрес доставки и проверил стоимость пересылки заказа. — Триста пятьдесят долларов и сорок пять центов.

— Что? — не понял Кларк.

— Стоимость моей консультации. Тебе ведь интересно, что написано здесь, — Джон, осыпая пергамент пеплом, постучал по нему пальцем. — И интересно, что же сделал с тобой демон и где теперь Брюс? А?

Кларк коротко кивнул и, достав бумажник, отсчитал нужное. Сорок пять центов Джон ему простил.

Смартфон пискнул, сообщая о завершении заказа 

— Значит так, — Джон откинулся на стуле. — Приятные новости. Твоего демона зовут Люцифер Морнингстар. У него есть ночной клуб в Лос-Анджелесе. Тебе туда мотнуться — пара минут. Вторая приятная новость: ты не продавал ему душу — ты покупал. С этими контрактами ведь такая штука — что ты там устно просишь —всем насрать. Главное — под чем ты подписываешься.

— Что-о?.. — Кларк даже привстал от удивления.

— Ага. Прими поздравления, ты теперь одушевленный предмет. Или одержимый — как посмотреть. Дальше начинается самое приятное. Это вот тут, мелким шрифтом. Ты обязуешься не продавать обретенную душу, не передавать, не сдавать на хранение илив аренду третьим лицам. За приобретение души ты обязуешься исполнить желание Люцифера Морнингстара — танцевать стриптиз в его баре или в месте, которое он укажет — и такот заката до рассвета, на весь срок пользования обретенной душой. Честно говоря, я бы посмотрел. Твоя задница — это, пожалуй, единственное, что мне в тебе нравится.

Джон поднялся, красивым щелчком избавившись от окурка. 

— Отказаться ты уже не можешь — у тебя теперь есть душа и все связанные с этим уязвимости. К закату тебя просто неудержимо, на всех парах, потянет в нужный бар.

— А... Брюс?

— Да, кстати, Брюс. На твоем месте я бы держал кулачки, чтобы Морнингстар подсадил в тебя не его.

Развернувшись, Джон вышел из забегаловки, оставив Кларка переваривать новость и платить за пиво. Чез уже заждался и наверняка не выключил счетчик. Но оно того стоило! Джон, думая о контрактах с демонами, впервые ухмылялся. Возможно, он таки слетает в Лос-Анджелес.


End file.
